James S. Potter
James Sirius Potter 'is a character in JK Rowling's ''Harry Potter. James is the eldest son of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. History Background James was born in the year 2000 to Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. He was named after his paternal grandfather and the godfather of his father, Sirius Black. He attends Hogwarts and gets sorted into Gryffindor In 2015, He went to King's Cross Station with his parents, siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins. Abilities * [[Magic|'''Magic]]: '''Considering he is the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, both powerful witches and wizards, James is well-versed in magic. Family '''Parents: * Harry Potter (Father) * Ginny Potter (Mother) Siblings: * Albus Potter '(younger brother) * 'Lily L. Potter '''(younger sister) '''Grandparents: # Lily Potter, née Evans (deceased paternal grandmother) # James Potter (deceased paternal grandfather) # Molly Weasley (maternal grandmother) # Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) # Cedrella Black (maternal great-grandmother) # Septimus Weasley (maternal great-grandfather) # Ignotus Peverell (deceased paternal ancestors) # Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) # Hardwin Potter (deceased paternal ancestor) # Iolanthe Potter, née Peverell (deceased paternal ancestor) # Ignotus Peverell's son (deceased paternal ancestor) # Fleamont Potter (deceased paternal great-grandfather) # Euphemia Potter (deceased paternal great-grandmother) # Henry Potter (deceased paternal great-great-grandfather) # Ms Fleamont (deceased paternal great-great-great-grandmother) # Aunts and Uncles: * Bill Weasley (maternal uncle) * Fleur Delacour (maternal aunt) * Charlie Weasley (maternal uncle) * Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) * Audrey Weasley (maternal aunt) * Fred Weasley (deceased maternal uncle) * George Weasley (maternal uncle) * Angelina Weasley, née Johnson (maternal aunt) * Ron Weasley (maternal uncle/godfather) * Hermione Granger (maternal aunt/godmother) * Bilius (maternal uncle) * Arthur Weasley's brothers (maternal great-uncles) * Victoire Weasley (maternal cousin) * Dominique Weasley (maternal cousin) * Louis Weasley (maternal cousin) * Molly Weasley II (maternal cousin) * Lucy Weasley (maternal cousin) * Roxanne Weasley (maternal cousin) * Fred Weasley II (maternal cousin) * Rose Weasley (maternal cousin) * Hugo Weasley (maternal cousin) * Mr Prewett '(maternal great-grandfather) * '''Mrs Prewett '(maternal great-grandmother) * '''Linfred (paternal ancestor) * Ignatius Prewett (maternal great-great-uncle) * Lucretia Prewett '(maternal great-great-aunt) * [[Fabian Prewett |'Fabian Prewett ]](maternal great-uncle) * [[Gideon Prewett |'Gideon Prewett' ]](maternal great-uncle) *'Unnamed great uncle' *'Muriel' (great-great-great-aunt) *Tessie (great-great-aunt) * Harry Potter * Albus Potter * Lily L. Potter * Ignotus Peverell * Ignotus Peverell's Son *Iolanthe Potter (nee Peverell) *Hardwin Potter * Linfred of Stinchcombe * Fleamont Potter * Euphemia Potter * Henry Potter * Mr and Mrs Evans * Septimus Weasley * Cedrella Weasley, nee Black * Mr Prewett * Mrs Prewett * James Potter * Lily Potter * Molly Weasley * Arthur Weasley *Bill Weasley *Fleur Delacour *Victoire Weasley *Dominique Weasley *Louis Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *Audrey Weasley *Lucy Weasley *Molly Weasley II *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Angelina Johnson *Roxanne Weasley *Fred Weasley II *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Rose Granger-Weasley *Hugo Granger-Weasley * Petunia Dursley * Vernon Dursley * Dudley Dursley * Marvolo Gaunt * Morfin Gaunt * Merope Gaunt * Tom Riddle * Potter Family * Weasley Family * Peverell Family * House of Gaunt *Ignatius Prewett (maternal great-great-uncle) *Lucretia Prewett (maternal great-great-aunt) *Fabian Prewett (maternal great-uncle) *Gideon Prewett (maternal great-uncle) *Unnamed great uncle *Muriel (great-great-great-aunt) *Tessie (great-great-aunt)}} Category:Potter family Category:Weasley Clan Category:Weasley family